Bright Eyes
by PeopleAreSoPettyAndTiny-Thor
Summary: AU-ish the Dragonborn (female) on return to Riften and The Ragged Flagon after the translation of Gallus' Journal, and of course this is the Dragonborn, nothing is ever simple. My first Skyrim fanfic. T for swearing (not too bad) and slight suggestiveness I suppose. Oneshot complete.


**Hey well this is a sceney thing from Skyrim - kinda how I saw it going, gotta say I love Brynjolf!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Skyrim or Elder Scrolls or anything, only the idea that randomly popped into my head.**

Bethan raced through the snow, rain and cold. She really, really needed to get back to Riften as soon as frigging possible. But that was going to be pretty bloody impossible. Her horse was killed by bandits (who'd died a bloody death for it), and their was no way she could hitch a ride or steal a horse or anything. So she had to go on foot, from Winterhold to Riften, great it was going to take _for ever. _

She gritted her teeth against the cold and the pain that still coursed through her body, Karliah might have saved her but she hadn't been able to heal her. Blood still flowed from Mercer's stab wound in her stomach, and Karliah's arrow had hurt when it stuck in her arm never mind about the lasting effect of the poison. And of course the bandits had gotten some lucky shots in, arrows and swords alike, and of course the grief that still ran through from the loss of her friend and steed Elena, especially with the way she went, a brutal and painfull beating.

Bethan grunted as her heavy Dwarven armor clunked and squeaked under the strain of her struggling muscles and tendons. It felt like her bones were being crushed and crumbled as she surged forwards sluggishly, each foot placed in front of the other labored and forced.

White hot anger raced through her as she thought of Mercer's betrayal, all that he'd done, killing Gallus (not that she'd known him), framing Karliah and stealing from the Guild. He would pay, he'd pay with his life, whether or not the Guild alowed it, she'd make sure of it. Now the bastard had probably gone back and acted all innocent "Bethan was killed by bandits, I did all I could to save her but they'd hurt her badly.". Yeah right that bastard was the one who stabbed her and almost killed her, he would have too if Karliah hadn't been there with her complicated poison.

* * *

"Who goes there?"

The guard shouted to her as she neared the gate, her temper flared as she was questioned by a guard in her home city. She sighed through her annoyance, she must've looked a sight though, a great big hole in her armor with blood pouring out sluggishly, hair undoubtedly a crows nest and sickly pale, dirty and bloody skin. The guard couldn't be blamed really.

"Bethan Stormblade, Thane of Riften and member of the Theives Guild."

"Oh, forgive me my Thane."

"It's fine you were doing your duty."

Bethan tried to hold herself high and make it look like she could atleast walk, though she completely and utterly failed considering the fact that she stumbled and had to actually be caught by the guard so she didn't faceplant the cold hard ground.

"Are you allright my Thane?" The guard fussed worriedly at her arm, holding her elbow and warily ghosting a hand on her waist, wanting to help but worried for Bethan's considerable temper.

"Yes, I'm fine, do not worry."

She pushed passed the guard and brushed his hands off her waist as he reached out to steady her. He began to stutter a protest, the woman was clearly _not _allright.

He was soon stopped by a heated glare thrown at him through bright emerald eyes, the worn and bloodied face twisting into anger, desperation and pain.

"There is much riding on my return, much, even the future of the Guild sir. I cannot worry about my health, I don't have that luxury." she explained before twisting away as quickly as she could manage with a stab-wound to the stomach and the rest of her list of severe injuries, leaving a startled and worried guard in her wake.

* * *

Bethan rammed the secret button on the altar in the little churchy-thing repeatedly with her fingers. She huffed agrivated that the blasted thing was taking so long to open, it never took this long normally, surely.

"You must be shitting me." she practically yelled as the secret entrance opened then closed quickly- too quickly for her to get in without loosing her head- as a result of its previous abuse.

Finally it opened and stayed open long enough for her to rush inside then trip and stumble down the stairs before falling face first down the ladder into the Ragged Flaggon's Cistern.

* * *

Bethan shouted on instinct as she fell, a useless "FUS RO DAH" into space which in no way shape or form softened the inevitable impact with the cold hard floor.

She landed with a scream of pain as the impact drove the arrow that was still imbedded in her arm (Karliah wasn't strong enough to pull it out, though she herself had snapped off the shaft, she'd had enough frame of mind for that atleast) even further in. Damn it was going to be difficult to get that bitch out now.

She attempted to roll with it, but instead she managed to knock bookcases, shelves, potions, cooking pots and people over and into the water in the center of the cistern.

Vex, Saphire and Rune jumped up hissing with weapons drawn, they started forwards on the attack, creeping like theives do towards the water.

Bethan struggled up from the freezing cold depths of water, breaking the surface and gasping for breath, mouth wide open in order to take in as much air as possible, it felt like her lungs were going to collapse any minute.

"AHHHHH!" Vex shouted as she charged Bethan, the others had paused having recognised Bethan, though Vex hadn't. She raised her sword and brought it down soundly on Bethan's shoulder, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream from Bethan as it tore through her armor and sliced straight into her shoulder, blood flying everywhere.

Bethan screamed in pain as the sword paused on its decent through her shoulder, though this only caused more pain as it stayed lodged in the muscle and tissue, just before it would have snapped the bone like a twig.

"SHIT!" Vex screamed herself as she realised who she'd just tried to kill, and who's shoulder she'd just cut open. Her face contorted into something inbetween relife, shock and guilt, before she wrenched the sword from Bethan's shoulder.

Though many would have thought it impossible Bethan's scream was even louder and was filled with pain and anguish as the offending blade was torn free and blood erupted out of the angry red wound.

"Bethan, I am so so sorry. I thought you were an intruder. We thought you were dead." Vex rambled as she ran forward and supported Bethan, who in turn leaned heavily on the other woman and nodded her head mumbling "No need to be sorry, doing your duty.". Well she was practically comatose considering her state, Vex would pay a bit tomorrow, or perhaps in a few weeks when she finally felt like moving.

Different members of the Guild came forward out of the woodwork to help support her, her screams hadn't been quiet in at all, the whole of Riften had probably heard them. Rune and Saphire came to her other side, Delvin ran forward with a healing potion (she was to far gone for one of them though, she'd need a potion of extreme healing at least) and others ran and gathered assorted items, some she'd dropped, things to help her. All were busy trying to help, except for two.

One stood in the shadows, un-noticed, Karliah.

The other stood in the direct line of view of the Dragonborn, in shock and with tears shining bright in his eyes.

"Brynjolf's been in the foulest, saddest, most depressed mood since Mercer came back without you." Delvin whispered into her ear in explanation "He almost ripped Mercer's throat out for leaving your body and letting you be killed in the first place. Of course we thought you were dead then lass."

Bethan managed a small smile for Delvin before she brushed off the hands and people trying to help her, and stumbled a few struggling pain-filled steps forward towards the object of her desire, each one causing a grimace worse than the last to grace her face.

Brynjolf understood straight away and ran forward, crashing through the water to her, a beeming smile on his face. He grabbed her around the waist and infront of all (well almost all) of the Guild crashed both of their lips together in a passionate kiss, and he finally let his tears fall. He had been expecting a rejection, atleast in words, though he'd been worried that she'd have beaten him up for it. But when he'd seen her, after Mercer had come back saying the lass was dead, then she'd turned up all beaten and bruised, yet somehow still beautiful, he hadn't been able to stop himself.

And now he was over the moon, Bethan was kissing him back, perhaps she returned his feelings. He felt like he could take on a dragon and live, as long as he had her.

Bethan pulled back, out of breath and panting. She'd been waiting for Brynjolf to aknolwedge her feelings, she'd worn the Amulet of Mara around him so many times, and turned down the other offers, not that he'd ever noticed. Now all it had taken was Mercer's betrayal, and arrow in the arm, poison, a stab in the stomach and blood, grime and tears to bring them together. Maybe it was worth it, maybe it would all be worth it.

She smiled at Brynjolf, he was a good kisser, she was feeling a hell of a lot better, and now she had a new drug to be addicted to, him. She watched as his eyes twinkled like stars, and the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes became more prominent with his smiling, he was handsome. He tightened his grip and brought her closer to him, only for her to scream in his ear. A scream just like the previous ones.

He startled and nearly toppled the both of them into the water, but somehow managed to regain his balance.

"Sorry Bryn," Bethan panted as her skin turned from white to green, Brynjolf had pulled her arm and shoulder as he brought them closer, jarring the arrow and causing both wounds to begin bleeding again.

"What happened to you Beth?" He asked as he gently picked her up, Dwarven armor and all, she tried not to blush (though typical, she could die from bloodloss any minute and she still managed to blush when he touched her). He waded through the water over to the side and gently sat her on the stone floor, before hoisting himself up to sit next to her.

"What happened?" He asked as he handed her a couple of healing potions, which she ignored in favour of standing up and gesturing Karliah over.

Bethan was worried, she really liked Brynjolf, like really liked him. But if he didn't believe Karliah or tried to hurt her, Bethan was fully prepared to protect Karliah, no matter the consequences. She shot worried looks from Brynjolf to Karliah and back again as Karliah came closer and closer. It was easy to see that the poor woman was tense and nervous, you didn't need to be a werewolf to tell.

"Who-Karliah!" Brynjolf shouted, allerting the rest of the Guild, who she'd forgotten were there, what had they thought of the heated moment between her and Brynjolf? She didn't really care to be honest.

Bethan stepped infront of Karliah with her ebony sword drawn and flames ready in her left hand, glowing as they lit up the planes of her face. The advancing Guild paused as they took in the sight of the severely injured Dragonborn stood prepared to fight the whole of the Guild -even Brynjolf- to protect the traitor behind her, something must be off.

"Bryn don't, not all is as it seems."

"Must you allways talk in riddles?" Brynjolf huffed and pouted looking from Karliah and Bethan repeatedly.

"Y-" she began before she was shut up by Karliah's hand on her arm, good she'd take it from here then.

"Fine. But," she glowered threateningly at the Guild "hear her out, anyone attacks her and you're dealing with me." she growled before sinking to the floor and leaning her back against Brynjolf's legs, he in turn began to comb his hands through her hair, untangling the knots gently, causing the beast in her to rumble a greatful purr-type-thing.

The people around them seemed shocked by the domesticity of the two, even Vex and Saphire who'd noticed her efforts to show Brynjolf her feelings- and they were the two who Brynjolf had confided his feelings about Bethan to, so of course they'd done some match-making and so on.

"Gallus's journal..." Karliah started after her momentary pause of shock. Bethan closed her eyes and fell asleep against Brynjolf, not without one last glare at the trigger happy Vex, she wasn't going to take this well.

* * *

Bethan started as she came back to the real world from her night-terror, fear still clutching at her heart with its ice cold tentacles. It was the same terror she'd been getting for awhile, allways a painful one, though the pain wasn't for her, she just got the encasing of fear as she watched helpless as he was beaten and then killed over and over again. Though he allways ended up dying for the last time in her arms, those usually bright eyes, dull and lifeless. She shuddered.

She smiled softly though as she curled up even tighter to the warmth of her sleeping partner, nuzzling against him like a kitten. And she chuckled quietly as Brynjolf stirred and managed to bring her closer, entangling their bare legs even more than they allready were. She sighed contentedly, she hadn't had such a good sleep in awhile, she'd been away for a few weeks on a quest, away from her only source of sleep and safety- Brynjolf.

"Night-terrors again love?" Brynjolf asked softly, clutching her closer, sensing the faint tremors that still ran through her body.

"Yes, the same one as allways."

"What is it that frightens you so my little Dragon?" He asked, concerned and a little tense she'd never told him the contents of her terrors.

"Losing you, I can't stand the thought of ever losing you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I love you Bryn."

"I love you to my little Dragon."

* * *

**Hey, I know I should be working on my other stories - and believe me I am- but my brain has decided that I'm not aloud to work on my stories that actually need work so I've got major writers block on them at the moment. Anuway this has been floating around in my head and last night it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed and it would be great if you could drop me a review? Thank you!**

**People Are So Petty And Tiny**

**x**


End file.
